


winter's warmth

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kuroo is also a writer, M/M, human! oikawa, vampire! kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: Oikawa had never believed in love at first sight before that night, but he found out Kuroo's presence had immediately filled the void inside of him as soon as the man came up to him and asked him to dance.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	winter's warmth

Snowflakes falling from the sky, the sound of the snow crunching under his feet, the tip of his ears and nose hurting because of how cold the temperature was this evening, Oikawa truly loved winter. His last lecture had finished a few minutes ago, and he was now on his way home. The sun was already starting to set even though it wasn't even past six, but the days were shorter in winter, which actually made his heart beat faster in excitement.

This week had be draining: he studied more than usual because of his upcoming exams, he actually paid attention to his four hours long lecture because he realized his teacher might not be so bad after all, and he hadn't even gotten the chance to eat lunch today because his friend begged him to help him with their chemistry homework. He didn't have any class on Friday, which meant that he had three full days to get some rest, and God knows how much he needed it.

It hurt to breathe, because his lungs were frozen. He really regretted not wearing his beanie today, he didn't think it was going to snow. Oikawa thought that touching his ears would probably be a bad idea, because considering how cold he was, they might actually break. And yet, he was currently the happiest man on earth. He didn't even mind the cold that much actually, he was pretty used to it. Plus, it's always easier to warm yourself than to stop sweating in summer, and he absolutely _hated_ the feeling of sweat dripping down his face.

The sun had almost disappeared by the time he reached his apartment and now, he didn't know if his hands were shaking because he wasn't wearing gloves, or because he was impatient at the idea of finally seeing his boyfriend again. It wasn't easy to share your life with a partner who had a totally different sleep schedule from yours. It was even more complicated when said partner was, accessorily, a _vampire_.

He remembered how they met. Iwaizumi had finally accepted to hang out with Oikawa at night for once. Iwaizumi wasn't fond of parties and crowds, but he was supposed to return to their hometown without Oikawa soon due to them being in different universities, so he thought he could survive one night with him. Kuroo caught Oikawa's attention as soon as he stepped inside the club. They had already gotten a few drinks before coming there, and it seemed like Oikawa's only objective was to tease Iwaizumi as much as possible, but when his eyes met Kuroo's, he was left completely speechless.

Iwaizumi had left when he realized _why_ Oikawa had stopped messing with him. He knew he wasn't needed here and that Oikawa was old and strong enough to protect himself. Oikawa didn't even try to stop him when he told him he was going home, he just nodded and wished him a good night, his eyes never leaving the golden irises which were staring at him.

Oikawa had never believed in love at first sight before that night, but he found out Kuroo's presence had immediately filled the void inside of him as soon as the man came up to him and asked him to dance. Since then, everything they shared together was perfect. Laughs, names whispered in the late hours of the night, arguments which never lasted for long: it felt so natural, so good and Oikawa wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Kuroo had tried to hide his true nature from him. In reality, on the night them met, he was thirsty for blood and even if he could live normally without drinking some for a while, he had reached his breaking point and had actually come to this club to find someone he could drink their blood from. Oikawa hadn't thought of him as a vampire at first because when they were dancing so close every single part of their bodies was touching, his skin was tan and _hot_.

He didn't drink from Oikawa that night. Not this night, not the other ones they spent together. It went like that for a month, until Oikawa found Kuroo curled up on the floor, crying and telling him to _leave_ because he didn't want to harm him. It broke his heart when he realized Kuroo wasn't trembling because of thirst, but because he was scared of Oikawa hating him. His lover didn't even have to tell him what was going on, because Oikawa saw everything: the fangs, his eyes shining in the middle of the night. He only had to add the fact that he always made sure to meet him when the sun was low in the sky, and he concluded rather easily that his boyfriend was a vampire.

Instead of being afraid or running away, Oikawa hugged him close. He didn't let go until Kuroo's shakings lessened, and then, he told him to drink from him, and the self-disgust in Kuroo's eyes broke his heart a second time. Kuroo could easily lose control and drink too much blood it could kill him, but Oikawa trusted him. He trusted him with his life, and after what seemed like hours, Kuroo gave in, bit his arm and drank. Not enough to harm him, but enough to make Oikawa feel dizzy. But after that, Kuroo took care of him, and when Oikawa woke up, he was still by his side despite the sun being high in the sky. Kuroo told him he could break up with him and leave if he wanted to, but Oikawa stayed, and he never left.

So yeah. Living with a vampire wasn't so easy. First of all, Kuroo always slept through the day and it wasn't often that he had the opportunity to see him up when the sun wasn't down. Oikawa couldn't just stop going to his classes, so he had his own rhythm: sometimes they'd see each other in the evening, sometimes in the early hours of morning.

Then, Kuroo's strength was unmeasurable and when they decided to move in together after two years of relationship, he broke enough plates to make Oikawa so angry he decided to wash the dishes himself until Kuroo could control his strength. He really didn't know how Kuroo could be so gentle with him, but such a brute with anything else. It was like Kuroo's strength lessened whenever he was touching Oikawa because his lover was precious to him and he didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

To finish, one day, Oikawa opened the door to a delivery man and caused him to faint because he hadn't realized blood had stained his shirt. Thanks God Kuroo used his power and erased the man's memories of this awkward meeting.

All of this was the reason why winter had become his favourite season: days were shorter, which meant he could spend more time with Kuroo, and he loved him so much he couldn't wait to see him at night. Kuroo could actually support the feeling of the sun on his skin, but now for long, and he was always super grumpy so the only days he spent with Oikawa were during their birthdays, festivities such as Christmas and family meetings.

He closed the door behind him, went to the bathroom to take a shower and put more comfortable clothes on which consisted on Kuroo's shirt and pyjamas bottoms. Since the sun was low in the sky, he decided it was alright for him to open the windows and the curtains. Kuroo would be up soon, so he still had enough time to eat something.

And he was right. Once he had washed his dishes and had settled on their couch, a random movie playing on tv, Kuroo emerged from their bedroom. He didn't even bother to put a t-shirt on, his pyjamas bottoms matching Oikawa's were low on his hips, and his hair was a real mess. He didn't notice him at first, too sleepy to pay attention to his surroundings as he disappeared into the bathroom. His eyes were still closed when he came back, face washed and teeth brushed, and Oikawa chuckled at the sight, which forced Kuroo to open his eyes when he heard him, a happy smile on his lips. “Hi.” Oikawa said, head resting against the armrest.

“Hey.” Kuroo replied. He seemed more awake now that he realized his boyfriend was there, and another laugh came out of Oikawa's mouth when Kuroo just stood there, opened his arms and waited for Oikawa to accept his hug.

He did, obviously. The brunette got up as soon as he saw it and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist, a satisfied sigh falling from their lips when strong arms closed around Oikawa's neck and fulfilled the embrace. “Long day?” Kuroo asked, kissing the top of his head when Oikawa nodded.

“'m glad I'm home.” Oikawa caressed Kuroo's bare back with the tip of his fingers, causing goosebumps to rise under them. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Kuroo cupped his chin between his fingers and tilted Oikawa's head before kissing him, soft and slow like they both loved it. They relaxed in each other's arms as they kept kissing, glad to be together again and for the next three days. Their kisses showed no urge, no impatience, because they had plenty of time ahead and didn't want to rush things.

They talked about a few things, Oikawa's classmates, the novel Kuroo was working on, Christmas presents, visiting Kuroo's grandmother who complained about how he hadn't called in a while. It was so easy, so natural. The routine they had established didn't even bother them, because they enjoyed each other's company so much.

Maybe soulmates existed, after all.

Their personalities were perfect together. They were two nerds and could watch a bunch of science-fiction movies without feeling bored, they pranked their friends so much they started hating them, they could rely on one another without any hesitation because _trust_ was really important in their relationship and they loved each other so much, everybody around them could tell there was truly a special bond between them. Oikawa liked to believe that in a past life, they were together too.

Bodies and souls, it was like they were suited for one another. They didn't imagine themselves with a different partner today, and they didn't want another one later. If they could stay together forever, then they'd make it work, even if it meant turning Oikawa into a vampire too. They never talked about it, but Oikawa had been thinking about it a lot these last days, because after all, they've been together for years now, and Oikawa didn't imagine himself growing old and leaving Kuroo behind.

Immortality was scary, but if Kuroo was by his side, he knew he'd learn to appreciate it.

“Are you hungry?” The brunette asked when he felt Kuroo rubbing his nose against his neck. Kuroo was the type of vampire to hide his thirst from others even though it pained him, so Oikawa had for habit to ask. Step by step, Kuroo stopped hiding it from him just like now, as he looked at his boyfriend with dilated pupils as a sign that _yes_ he was. “Okay then. I already ate so you don't have to worry about me.”

They both settled on the couch again, Oikawa sitting on Kuroo's lap with his t-shirt laying somewhere on the floor. His fingers were playing with the vampire's hair in his neck, twisting them around his fingers and pulling lightly, causing the other to growl both from the slight pain and the desire slowly settling in his stomach. Oikawa kissed him again, an amused smile on his lips, and didn't stop until Kuroo pulled away before trailing kisses on his jaw, then neck.

At first, Kuroo only used to bite Oikawa's arm because it was easier for him to stop and since he didn't know at that time if he could control himself, he thought that it'd be better for the two of them. But he couldn't drink enough, and it wasn't really pleasant, so after a few months of hesitation, Oikawa let him know he could drink from his neck if he wanted, so Kuroo did. Since then, he never stopped.

His canines soon pierced Oikawa's skin and he started to suck and lap at every droplet of blood sliding down his chest. Kuroo's aphrodisiac kicking in, Oikawa felt his body growing warmer and he tried to get closer to Kuroo as if their bodies weren't already touching, the word _'more'_ falling from his lips like a melody.

The vampire drank more, stopping only when he no longer felt thirsty and when Oikawa's hips bucked unconsciously against his own. When he looked up, his boyfriend was a mess: his neck was slightly red with blood, his eyes were half-lidded, a deep blush was on his cheeks and he was painting softly. If Kuroo didn't know him by heart, he'd ask Oikawa to let him fuck him right now, but as expected, Oikawa's body felt suddenly heavy with sleep and he fell against Kuroo.

Kuroo laid down on the couch and pulled Oikawa on top of him, covering them with a blanket they've been keeping under the coffee table since they started doing this. He brushed Oikawa's bangs out of his face and the brunette looked at him with a sleepy, loving expression on his face. Kuroo kissed him again chastely.

“I love you.” Kuroo said, Oikawa's smile growing bigger at his words.

“I love you too.” The other replied, voice barely a whisper. “Stay with me?”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around him as he answered. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Before meeting him, Kuroo thought his life would be just full of sadness because one day or another, he'd be left behind by all his loved ones who would grow old and die. He imagined himself spending his existence with another vampire at first, because he knew some, but it never felt right. When his eyes landed on Oikawa that night, his heartbeat, which he thought had never existed, grew so loud he believed falling in love would be the death of him.  
  
But it wasn't. He had never felt more alive than now, with Oikawa asleep in his arms. He loved him, he really did, and he sure wasn't going to let him go. No matter what they'll argue about, what difficulties they'll have to face, he knew they'd make it because in the end, their love was so strong to be disturbed by such nuisances.

Not even life or death could separate them, he knew that too.

 _'I'm not going anywhere'_ because _this_ , their apartment, was where he belonged. With the sound of Oikawa's laugh, the sight of his smile, the warmth of his embrace and the reassuring words coming out of his mouth.

Kuroo wished winter would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> This au has been the only thing on my mind for days so I had to write about it or else I was going to fail my second semester
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechjgoro) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iinhardt)


End file.
